The Downfall of Grimace
by Wacki
Summary: Grimace's Downfall, alternate story line during Birthday World from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald
1. Chapter 1: Pinchworm's Laboratory

THE DOWNFALL OF GRIMACE

~THIS FANFICTION TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE STORY LINE DURING BIRTHDAY WORLD, DIRECTLY AFTER THE GANG DEFEATS PINCHWORM~ CHAPTER 1

PINCHWORM'S LABORATORY:

THE SCENE STARTS WITH BIRDIE, THE NUGGETS, GRIMACE, AND SUNDAE NEUTRALLY STANDING AFTER PINCHWORM'S DEMISE. RONALD IS HOLDING POST-BABY FRANKLIN AND TIKA. HAMBURGLAR LOOKS AROUND, CONFUSED AS TO WHAT HAPPENED. "HEY, RONALD, WE'RE NOT BABIES. YOU CAN PUT US DOWN" FRANKLIN SAYS, AS TIKA'S ARMS ARE AROUND RONALD IN A PROVOCATIVE MANNER. "OH... RIGHT. SORRY" RONALD SAYS, AS FRANKLIN AND HER FALL TO THE GROUND. "DUH" MUTTERS GRIMACE, ONCE AGAIN. "ANYONE UP FOR SOME BIRTHDAY CAKE?" THE GANG LAUGHS AS THEY ALL GO TO THE OUTSIDE PICNIC CENTER TO ENJOY RONALD'S BIRTHDAY WITH A BEVVY OF CAKE. GRIMACE SOMEHOW GETS CAKE STUCK IN HIS EYE, "GRIMACE... I'M NOT EVEN SURPRISED ANYMORE. GOT ANY BURGERS? HAMBURGLAR SAYS. "I AM PREPARED FOR ANY EMERGENCY!" THE ALWAYS HELPFUL RONALD MCDONALD SAYS, AS HE REACHES INTO HIS POCKET FOR A NAPKIN. WHAT HE FINDS ISN'T A NAPKIN, BUT A NOTE. HE UNFOLDS IT AND READS IT TO HIMSELF: "RONALD, COME BACK TO PINCHWORM'S LAB, IT'S IMPORTANT. FROM TIKA" "HMM, SHE MUST HAVE PLANTED THIS NOTE BACK AT THE LAB, BUT WHY DID SHE STAY BEHIND BACK THERE? I WONDER WHAT'S WRONG?" RONALD THOUGHT, HE SNEAKS BACK TO THE LAB, AS BIRDIE AND FRANKLIN ARE TRYING TO GET ICING OUT OF GRIMACE'S EYE.

RONALD GETS BACK TO THE LAB, AND TIKA IS STANDING THERE, BLUSHING, AND LOOKING OMINOUSLY AT RONALD. "H-HEY RONALD, I JUST WANTED TO PERSONALLY TELL YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY... YOU KNOW" SHE QUIETLY SAYS, SCRAPING ONE OF HER FEET AGAINST THE COLD, METAL FLOOR. "AWWW, THANKS TIKA! BUT DID YOU REALLY NEED TO STAY BEHIND TO TELL ME? WHAT IF PINCHWORM DOES SOMETHING WACKY AGAIN!?" HE SAYS CURIOUSLY. "WELL... UM... JUST TURN AROUND. ITS A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE, I GUESS FOR SAVING THE DAY ONCE AGAIN" "UHH... WELL OKAY...CAN THIS PLEASE NOT BE ONE OF THOSE "SURPRISES" THAT HAMBURGLAR PULLS? HAHA" RONALD SAYS AS HE SMIRKS LIKE AN ASSHOLE. "OK... YOU CAN TURN AROUND NOW..." RONALD TURNS TOWARD HER IN TOTAL SHOCK, AS HE SEES HER BARE, NAKED BODY. "RONALD, I'VE LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME, YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME." "UH... TIKA. YOU'RE LIKE... "?" YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME. THIS IS SICK..."

"DUHHHHH! YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING! I'M GOING BACK TO THE LAB TO LOOK FOR A NAPKIN!" GRIMACE SAYS AS HE RUSHES TO THE DASTARD PINCHWORM'S LAB.

TIKA SLOWLY APPROACHES RONALD, "I REALLY LOVE YOU..." BLUSHING IN CRIMSON RED. SUDDENLY, GRIMACE OPENS THE LAB DOOR. "UH OH!" RONALD SAYS, HE USES HIS WACKY RONALD MAGIC TO POSSES HER WITH HIS WACKO PENDULUM, "YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVERY COMMAND UNTIL YOU HEAR THE WORD "STOP,"" HE IMMEDIATELY COMMANDS HER TO HIDE, AND SHE DOES. LUCKILY, GRIMACE IS BASICALLY BLINDED BY THE ICING, RONALD THEN TAKES A NAPKIN OUT OF HIS POCKET AND CLEANS IT UP FOR HIM INSTANTLY. "DUUUUH, THANKS RONALD!" GRIMACE SAYS WITH JOY. HE THEN MAKES HIS LEAVE WHILE OPENING THE LAB DOOR, BUT TURNS AROUND AND ASKS "OH... BY THE WAY, WERE YOU WITH TIKA?... I THOUGHT I HEARD HER VOICE ON THE WAY HERE, BUT IT SUDDENLY STOPPED..." RONALD'S HEART SUDDENLY DROPS, AS THE HYPNOTIZED TIKA SUDDENLY LEAVES HER HIDING SPOT AND STARTS RUNNING TOWARD RONALD "RONALD PLEASE! JUST LET ME LOVE YOU!"

AS HE LOOKS AT TIKA, GRIMACE SUDDENLY FREEZES SOLID.

THE MOOD IN THE ROOM SUDDENLY CHANGES, FROM AN AWKWARD HAZE, TO A SEXY VIBE, TO A WORRISOME FEAR, AND NOW A RAGING, BLACK CLOUD. GRIMACE'S NATURAL, INSTINCTIVE MODE CHURNS IN AND STARTS RUNNING FULL SPEED AT TIKA. A STORM IN MCDONALD LAND IS BREWING, AND IT STARTS POURING DRAMATICALLY. "OH SHIT!" RONALD SAYS, AS HE PUSHES TIKA OUT OF THE WAY, AND CLASHING WITH THE BLINDED GRIMACE. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" HE SCREAMS IN HIS FACE, GRIMACE THEN LETS OUT AN EAR-SHATTERING SCREAM, AS HIS SKIN COLOR TURNS DEEP PURPLE. A SLIGHT FOG COVERS ALL OF MCDONALD LAND'S WATERS, FORESTS, AND CITIES. RONALD THEN HAS A FLASHBACK...

HE REMEMBERS THE GRIMACE ISLAND LEGEND THAT GRIMACE TOLD RONALD, THE GRIMACES WERE ONCE A LARGE, PEACEFUL TRIBE. AND THEN ONE DAY A GROUP OF DARK-SKINNED TRIBESMEN CAME TO THE ISLAND, SLAUGHTERED SOME OF THEIR MEN, AND STOLE THEIR BELONGINGS. THE TRIBE'S POPULATION SINCE THEN HAS SIGNIFICANTLY DROPPED

THE THOUGHT THEN HIT RONALD... AS HE LOOKS AT THE UNCLOTHED TIKA, HE REALIZED THAT TIKA KNEW OF THIS LEGEND, AND PURPOSEFULLY ALWAYS DRESSED IN PURPLE, TO DISGUISE HERSELF AS A GRIMACE, AND NOT A DARK-SKIN.

DURING THIS REVELATION, GRIMACE KNOCKS OVER RONALD, WITH AN ALMOST JET-BLACK SKIN, AND RUSHES STRAIGHT FOR TIKA. RONALD JUMPS FOR GRIMACE, BUT HIS BLINDING SPEED IS TOO MUCH, GRIMACE SUCCEEDS IN CRUSHING TIKA'S SKULL, LETS OUT A CRYING, MERCILESS YELL, THEN RUNS AWAY OUT INTO THE DISTANCE.

RONALD LAYS THERE, DEVASTATED. "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING..."

.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Fried, Hairy, And on the Run

CHAPTER 2

FRIED, HAIRY, AND ON THE RUN:

THE NEWLY DEPRESSED RONALD RUSHES BACK TO THE GANG. WITH A LOWLY EXPRESSION, RONALD MUTTERS "I..." "HUH? WHATS UP? WHERE'S GRIMACE AND TIKA?" HAMBURGLAR SAYS "THEY..." RONALD SMASHES HIS FIST THROUGH THE CAKE, STRAIGHT BREAKING THE TABLE IN HALF, EVERYONE EXCEPT SUNDAE JUMPS OUT OF THEIR SEAT. "TIKA IS DEAD, AND GRIMACE IS GONE..." EVERYONE IS SHOCKED, BUT AS SOON AS THEY TRY TO QUESTION IT, RONALD WHISTLES FOR THE CAR, AND DEMANDS THAT EVERYONE GET IN. SO FRANKLIN, BIRDIE, HAMBURGLAR, SUNDAE, AND RONALD GET IN AND GO.

THE CAR RIDE BACK HOME WAS COMPLETELY SILENT, WITH RONALD HATEFUL OF HIMSELF THAT HE COULDN'T SAVE TIKA. HE REALIZES THE NUGGETS STAYED BEHIND, BUT COULDN'T CARE LESS.

THE GANG THEN RETURNS TO MCDONALD LAND.

THE MCNUGGETS ARE CURIOUS AS TO WHAT HAPPENED, SO THEY DECIDE TO GO AND TRY TO FIND GRIMACE. THE SUN IS SETTING, AND THE REST OF THE GANG IS IN BED, BUT THE NUGGETS SPEND HOURS IN THE FORREST LOOKING FOR THEIR DEAR FRIEND.

"BOY... WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE..." BLUE NUGGET SAYS. "DUNNO." SPOUTS PURPLE NUGGET.

SUDDENLY A RUSTLING COMES FROM A BUSH "GRIMACE?" THEY ALL SAY, THEN START RUNNING AS FAST AS THEIR NUGGET LEGS COULD RUN. THEY LOOK OVER THE BUSH AND FIND A SQUIRREL. "OH... ITS JUST A DUMB SQUIRREL..." A SHADOW COVERS THEIR NUGGET BODIES AS THEY FREEZE WITH FEAR, THEY TURN AROUND AND TO THEIR SURPRISE... IT'S GENERAL SQUIRREL. "PLEASE DONT EAT US!" THEY BEG, "IT'S OKAY. DONT BE AFRAID." GENERAL SQUIRREL GETS ON ONE KNEE. "I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIEND... I WANT TO HELP. "WAIT... REALLY? WHY?" THE NUGGETS ASK. "I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF, SO LET ME HELP OR ILL EAT YOU." "HEHEHE... WELL OKAY..." THE NUGGETS AWKWARDLY SPOUT.

SO THE NUGGETS AND GENERAL SQUIRREL SEARCH MILES INTO THE FORREST BUT GRIMACE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. "HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" RED NUGGET PROCLAIMS. THEY ALL RUN OVER TO HER AND SPOT AN OLD, ABANDONED SHACK. "MAYBE THAT'S WHERE YOUR FRIEND IS HIDING..." GENERAL SQUIRREL WONDERS. THE FOUR DECIDE TO GO INTO THE SHACK. GENERAL SQUIRREL OPENS THE SQUEAKY DOOR AND LOOKS AROUND, THERE ARE BOTTLES, TEST TUBES, AND NEEDLES EVERYWHERE. "WHAT THE FUCK? IS THIS A DRUG SHACK? "GENERAL SQUIRREL SAYS IN DISGUST.

"FREEZE!"

A MAN IN A BROWN SUIT AND FEDORA HOLDS A PISTOL FACING TOWARD THE FOUR. "W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" HE ASKED. "WE'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A FRIEND..." "JUST PUT THE GUN DOWN..." THE NUGGETS ASK. "OH... WELL OKAY. JUST LET ME CALL THE BOSS REALLY QUICK...

HE TAKES OUT HIS PHONE AND CALLS THE MAFIA'S BOSS, THE DON.

"YO BOSS, I FOUND SOME INTRUDERS IN THE SHACK NEAR BIRTHDAY WORLD, THEY SAY THEY'RE LOOKING FOR A FRIEND... WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"SHOOT TO KILL, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO IT." HE SAYS, AS HE HANGS UP.

THE MAN PULLS THE TRIGGER, AIMING FOR ONE OF THE MCNUGGETS. "YOU FOOL!" GENERAL SQUIRREL PROCLAIMS AS HE PULLS OUT A KNIFE TO DEFLECT THE BULLET, HE THEN RUNS STRAIGHT FOR THE MAN, AND SLITS HIS THROAT IN ONE FELL SWOOP. GENERAL SQUIRREL LOOKS THROUGH THE DEAD MAN'S POCKETS, AND REDIALS THE DON ON HIS PHONE, "HEY, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT US DEAD?"

"I TAKE NO CHANCES, ANYONE THAT MIGHT FIND OUT ABOUT OUR PLAN MUST BE DESTROYED..."

GENERAL SQUIRREL CRUSHES THE PHONE TO BITS, TAKES THE MCNUGGETS, AND RUNS. "YO WHERE ARE WE GOING?" THE MCNUGGETS ASK. "WE'RE RUNNING! JUST THINK ABOUT IT, ONE OF THEIR MEN HAS BEEN KILLED, YOU DONT THINK SOME EXTRA MEN ARE GONNA BE COMING AFTER US? WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE." "OH... RIGHT."

GENERAL SQUIRREL RAN FAR AWAY, RUNNING FROM THE STORM, RUNNING FROM THE MAFIA, AND RUNNING FOR GRIMACE, WHERE COULD HE BE? THE FOG GROWS SO THICK, THE FOUR CAN BARELY SEE IN FRONT OF THEM.

THEY DECIDE TO SLEEP, UNTIL THE FOG FADES AWAY.

THE SUN RISES, AND THE FOUR CONTINUE THEIR SEARCH.

THEY SUDDENLY HEAR YELLING, THEY RUSH OVER TO FIND ANOTHER ONE OF THE DEAD MAFIA MEN. "WAIT... WHO DID THIS?..." GENERAL SQUIRREL WONDERS, AS HE TURNS AROUND, GRIMACE IS RIGHT IN HIS FACE, WITH THE GRIN OF A MADMAN. "GRIMACE!" THE NUGGETS YELL HAPPILY!"

GRIMACE PUNCHES GENERAL SQUIRREL IN THE STOMACH, AND GENERAL SQUIRREL QUICKLY LOW KICK'S HIM TO THE FLOOR, HOLDING HIM DOWN, AND ASKS "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" HE CHOKES GRIMACE

GRIMACE THEN MUTTERS "DARK...SKIN..." "HUH?" GENERAL SQUIRREL SAYS, GRIMACE RIPS OFF GENERAL SQUIRREL'S LEFT ARM, AND LETS OUT ANOTHER MERCILESS SCREAM, HE GETS UP AND GOES FOR A DEADLY BLOW TO THE HEART, BUT GENERAL SQUIRREL DODGES AND TURNS TO THE MCNUGGETS, AND SCREAMS AT THEM, IN A MIX OF PAIN, AND DEMANDING THAT THEY RUN FAR, FAR AWAY. THE MCNUGGETS RUN, WONDERING WHY THEIR DEAR GRIMACE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT... THEY HEAR ONE SCREAM AFTER ANOTHER, FROM GENERAL SQUIRREL, THEN FROM GRIMACE. THE MCNUGGETS REALIZE HOW THE BATTTLE MUST HAVE ENDED, AND START CRYING...

THEY DECIDE TO GO BACK HOME, BUT SOMEONE GETS IN THEIR WAY...

UHH..."WHO ARE YOU?... PLEASE DON'T HURT US..." THE MCNUGGETS CRY, ON THE GROUND, SCARED

"IM A MAFIA GENERAL, THESE ARE SOME OF MY MEN." 10 MAFIA TROOPS FOLLOW BEHIND HIM. "YOU MUST BE THE INTRUDERS, IM SORRY. BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS..." HE REACHES INTO HIS POCKET, AND PULLS OUT A NEEDLE FILLED WITH A RAINBOW COLORED LIQUID, THE GENERAL INJECTs IT INTO HIS ARM, AND HE IS SUDDENLY FILLED WITH A MYSTERIOUS POWER. "W...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUFF?" THE NUGGETS ASK, HORRIFIED. "SORRY, BUT WE CANT TAKE ANY CHANCES WITH SOMEONE FINDING OUT OUR PLAN." THE GENERAL HOLDS HIS PALM OUT TOWARD THE NUGGETS, AND A BLINDING LASER BEAM SHOOTS OUT, KILLING THE MCNUGGETS INSTANTLY.

A MILE-DEEP CRATER IS LEFT IN THE EARTH

THE DON EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS, AND LOOKS DOWN AT THE CRATER

"GOOD JOB..."

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
